Cause I said everything would b OK
by i don't suffer from insanity
Summary: second part of 'Truth and lies', Chris has a crush on someone (just take a wild stab in the dark and guess)
1. Back to normal

Three days later, Chris was sitting down on the couch next to Stephanie, watching some movies they had hired, because it was a lousy day, and there had been some violent thunder storms. He looked down at his new friend to see she was shaking , and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, gently comforting her. They had just finished dinner, and it was quite late. Stephanie had been getting more sleep and was more comfortable because Chris let her cough up blood during the day, instead of swallowing it, which occasionally made her throw up. She still woke up through the night, except that she had been given a container to keep by her bed so she didn't have to repeatedly get up, and have to get back to her bed before her husband found she was missing, which was also a relief. 

"You look tired, Steph, maybe you should go to bed," Chris said softly to her, causing her to jump a little. 

"Yeah, I am tired, I think I will go to bed," she yawned, and Chris helped her to her feet, and walked her to her room, and went off to his own room after she shut the door to get changed. 

His mind wandered as he drifted off to sleep, even snoring a little. 

Meanwhile Stephanie was lying in her bed and looking at the ceiling, thinking about the last few days she had spent with Chris, and noting how nice he was being to her now that he knew that she was hurt. She started to drift off to sleep, glancing at the glow in the dark hands of the clock, and realised she had been lying there for about 4 hours, listening to the rain pounding on the roof, and thinking about what she was going to say to her dad and various other people she knew. She closed her eyes slowly, and fell into a light sleep. 


	2. Midnight strikes

"Chris, wake up, please,"Chris heard a shaken voice say. He opened his eyes and saw Stephanie standing over him. There was a heavy pounding at the door, and he flicked a lamp on. The younger female was shaking with fear, one arm wrapped around her ribs to minimize the pain. 

"Whats wrong Steph?" He asked, sitting up in bed, and motioning her to sit down next to him, as he moved over. 

"Hunter's here......it's him pounding at the door, please Chris, don't let him hurt me," Stephanie begged him. 

"Hey, it's okay, just stay here, i'll be back in a minute," Chris walked out of the room and opened the door, to see Hunter, drenched with rain, and really pissed off. In the blink of an eye, he rammed past Chris, and strode into his wife's room. Chris took the oppourtunity to get him before he found Stephanie in his room, and caught him from behind with a heavy blow to the head, and pulled a gun on him that he carried for protection after what had happened a few days ago. 

"You get the fuck away from this house and stay away from this house, or i'll put a fucking bullet through your head," Chris fumed, shaking with anger. Hunter backed away from him, and reluctantly left the property, before turning to face Chris. 

"You just wait. Once your little holiday is finished, and she comes back home, she'll be coming back to me, and i'll make sure of it, and the more stuff she tells you, the worse im going to abuse her, and i've got Vince wrapped around my little finger, so he'll belive me when I say I would never hurt her." 

Chris turned around and bolted the door tightly, walking back to his room to find Stephanie wrapped in the blankets, shaking violently. Hunter had come so close to hurting her again, and she was scared to death. She flinched as Chris lay a hand on her shoulder, and he pulled it away, trying not to frighten her any more than she was at the moment. 

"You want to go back to bed and get some sleep before tommorow??" He asked cautiously. 

Stephanie shook her head, and he sat down next to her. 

"Hunter might come back..........he might get in through the window, he's so mad he would kill me right about now," She said quietly. 

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" He questioned, and she nodded tiredly, lying down on the bed. Chris turned out the lamp, and gently pulled the covers over both of them. After a little while, neither of them had fallen asleep, and Stephanie kept moving, trying to get comfortable. Chris shyly slid his hand over her side, pulling her against him until her felt her back against his chest, and he rested his hand on her stomach. She snuggled into his embrace, and both of them fell asleep minutes later. 


End file.
